A Journey Through Justice
by Mitsuki-16
Summary: The daughter and partner of Japan's super hero the Crimson Ninja, Sofia L. Nakamura will be embarking on a new life and journey, thousands of miles away from her home at Mount Justice. As the new member, but old friend of the Team, what humorous or deadly adventures await Sophia and the Team. Who knows, there could even be some romance involved!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: **__**Change**_

It was a dark rainy day in Shibuya. My friends and I were walking together on our way to school, talking about our plans for the end of the school year. I turned my head to the left, where Kai, my best friend since primary school, was. I smiled. And as I called his name I've began to notice how his face began fading...black. I paused for a moment, and so did Kai. I looked to see my other three friends. Tomomi. Asako. Jiro. They were all lying on the floor. Their eyes were pale white and lifeless. I close my eyes, hopping to wake up from this nightmare….but failed to. "Sophie…", someone whispered as I felt a hand grasp on my left shoulder. It was Kai.

He grasped my face, and directed it towards his. His eyes glowed a bright sapphire; as a show of auroras danced in his iris. His ears peaked, at least two inches, through his black hair. Between his lips, a serpentine-like tongue rolled out. He later directed my head towards my friends. They were still lying there, but this time, each was surrounded by a huge black puddle that dripped from in between their eyebrows. He directed my vision towards him, again. Greeting me with a horrid smile. His teeth now looked like those of a wolf. I try to move, but I can't. No matter how hard I try. I just can't.

He runs his hand down to my neck. I can feel his sharp nails starting to pierce through my skin. I try to move once more. And still no improvement. I look at his eyes once more…...they're dripping black. Now he performed a leg sweep, bring us both, down on the ground with him arched above me, as he pins me down using his hands. With his tongue, he cleaned the black substance from his cheeks, and began to lick my face. I was scared. But I can't let him know that. He stopped. He tilts my head to the side. "I've never told you this, but…..you have such a beautiful neck". His tongue traced down to my neck and began wrapping itself around it. As he began to tighten his tongue, I finally gave into fear.

I try to call out to my father, but I can't. He's choking me too hard. His tongue lets go of my neck, but now he rips my coat and shirt off. I try to shake him off, but I'm too weak. He lays his head on my chest….. "Doki….Doki…." he said, as he stabs my chest with his nails."What's wrong Sophie?...Sophie? Sofía Lee, are you okay?" he said as he began to fade away, and my father appeared.

_**Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan**_

_****__**March 26, 5:58 JST**_

"Sofía, are you okay?" he said as he touched my face. "Sophie?"

I took a deep breath and tried to sit up on my bed. My hands were trembling a lot. "Are you okay?" my father kept asking. "Yeah, I guess…" I responded. "You guess, huh?" he said sarcastically. "Well, there's no time to go back to sleep. It's time to get ready for school. Today's the final day, right?" he said as he left my room. "Yeah, it is…" I sadly murmured, as I got up and headed straight to my bathroom. Before taking off to school with my chauffeur, my father reminded me to head straight home after school, because he was expecting a very important guest from the states. I nod and give him my promise.

_**March 26, 6:47 JST**_

"You can drop me off here" I told my chauffeur. "As you wish, Ms. Nakamura" he replied.

"Sophieeee!" I heard Tomomi scream my name as I closed the car's door. She ran towards me and hugged me really hard.

"Good morning, Sophie!" she said almost tearful as she squeezes the life out me.

"Good-mor-niing-Tomomi!" I said, trying to grasp some air.

"Woops! Sorry about that. Sometimes I forget that I've got a tight grip. Hehe!" she giggled, as she let go of me.

"Yeah, you always forget." I said sarcastically. "Where's the rest of us?"

" Jiro and Kai went ahead to buy bento boxes at that mini-market up ahead." She replied.

"And where's - - " I was interrupted by Asako's hug assault.

"Sophieeeee! I'm gonna miss you soooooooo much!" she said. "Why can't you convince your dad to let you stay here for the next school year, and so on?

"He's made his decision final. I can't do much about it now." I replied.

"That's what happens when she disobeys her father." I heard Kai say, as he arrived to where we were.

"True that." Jiro chuckled.

"Awww, no fair! I don't want my best friend to live and study in America! " said Asako.

"They're not strangers, they're my mom's cousins." I said.

"Hey, guys! I think we should head to school now." Tomomi said worriedly.

"Okay. Okay. C'mon you guys let's go." Said Kai as he messed up my hair, and we began to walk to school.

Here's the thing, my father's not sending me to America to study abroad with my mom's cousins. First of all, they're not my mom's cousins. I've never had contact with my mom's family, because of their criminal background. I'll be living with my dad's friend, the one who's coming over today. Second, I didn't disobey him. That's just a cover up. The truth is that I'm actually joining the Team. If Mt. Justice was here in Japan or somewhere near, where the time difference wasn't much, I could stay here. But sadly it's on the other side of the ocean. At least I'll get to see my old friend Roy, Kaldur'ahm, and Dick, whom I've met one summer. It's been years since I've last seen them. But I'm really going to miss these ones.

_**March 26, 16:37 JST**_

The time came to leave school. My friends have planned to spend the rest of the day going through the malls near the Shibuya crossing with me, since it's the last time we'll be hanging together. I know I've promised my dad to arrive home after school, but this is practically my last day with them. Once there, we went through a lot of stores, ate, and played lots of games. As Asako forced us to enter a jewelry store, Tomomi came up with the idea for each of us to buy identical bracelets. We all came to an agreement of buying a white and read fabric bracelet, with a metallic plaque that had the kanji for unity engraved on it.

**_March 26, 19:35 JST_**

Sadly, now was the time to go to our homes. We've all said our long goodbyes, except for me and Kai, because he lives in a neighborhood up ahead, near my house. Before we part, we say our goodbyes. Our eyes begin to water-up. Kai starts crying like a child, and hugs me. I also start to cry. It's just too hard to say goodbye to your childhood friend, with whom you've practically grew up with. We both try to stabilize our tears. He raises his arms to his neck, with me still hugging him, removes his ring necklace and places it around my neck. "Sophie, I…I…I'm really going to miss you." he whispered to me, as he hugged me tightly and parted.

_**Nakamura Residence**_

_**March 26, 20:02 JST**_

Once I arrived home, my butler, Mr. Takashi, took my bag and told me that my father is waiting for me in the meeting room. I took off my coat and handed it over to Mr. Takashi. I entered the meeting room. And there they were, my father, and his friend, Bruce Wayne.

"Didn't I tell you to head straight home after you left school?" my dad asked in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry, but my friends had planned to hang out after school." I replied.

"Just let it go, Akira. It is her last day with her friends, after all." Bruce spoke in my defense.

My father sighed. "Fine, I'll let this one go, for now." He said. "Sofía, this is my friend, Bruce Wayne. He's the one that I've been talking to you about."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Wayne." I said.

"Nice to meet you too." He shook my hand. "But we've met before don't you remember?"

"Huh? I have?" I asked in confusion.

"Hey, Bruce, I'm back!" I heard someone say from the door.

I turn around to see who it was. And to my surprise, it was my old friend, Dick Grayson, all grown up.

"Dick?" I asked in surprise.

"The one and only!" He said. "Also known as The Boy Wonder." He smirked. "Long time no see. So, how're you doing, Soph?"

"I'm fine." I said. "You've definitely grown a lot! How old are you now?"

"Good to hear." He chuckled. "I'm thirteen years old. I wasn't going to stay small forever, you know."

"I know, I know." I replied back.

"So, are you ready to live with us?" He asked.

"Huh? Wait, you mean that you'll be the ones with whom I'll be living with?"

"Out of that sentence, only 50% percent was correct." He smirked.

"What? I'm not following this." I said in confussion.

"You'll be coming with us to America, but you'll be living at Mt. Justice with Dick and the rest of The Team." Said Bruce.

"Aww, thanks a lot Bruce for spoiling the surprise! Now I can't scare her with false, creepy stories about the Bat Cave." said Dick.

" . . . . . Anyways, we'll be teleporting directly to Mt. Justice tomorrow at 10p.m. sharp. That way we'll it'll be 9a.m. back home." Bruce said.

"Technically, once we arrive to Mt. Justice, you'll have to re-live tomorrow all over again." Dick said happily as he placed his arm around my shoulders, and pulled down next to him, cheek to cheek.

"Great..." I said sarcastically.

* * *

**AN: This is my first time publishing fanfics. I really hope you guys liked it! If you have any comments about my story (good or bad) please let me know. It will help get better at writing fanfics, and I will really appreciate it! Once again, I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll be adding more chapter's later on! So, please subscribe if you want to read more! Take care! See ya!~^^~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: **__**The waiting continues.**_

_**Mount Justice**_

_**March 27, 7:00 EDT**_

_**Miss Martian's POV**_

"Connor, wake up! You've got to get ready! The rest of the members will be arriving soon, especially Batman and Robin with the new member!" I said.

"Fine..." sighed a sleepy Connor as he stood from his bed. "Do I smell cookies?"

"Yes, I've been baking cookies and brownies ever since I woke up! I don't want to receive our new member with empty arms, you know." I responded.

"Man, it smells nice. It's making me feel hungry." he said.

"Don't worry; I'll make you something to eat. So, hurry up and get ready, ok?" I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure." he smiled.

"Good! I'll be waiting in the kitchen. Bye!" I took-off.

I arrive at the kitchen and begin to prepare Connor's breakfast. Pancakes and French toast, with a glass of orange juice on the side. Once I'm done, I place his breakfast on the dining table and return to the kitchen to check on how the cookies are doing. This is the fifth batch of cookies that I've done today. Plus the two batches of brownies! (Excluding the other two batches that I've made yesterday…hehe…).

_**March 27, 7:23 EDT**_

As Connor takes a seat to enjoy his breakfast; the Cave's Zeta-Beam lights up. "Recognize. Kid Flash. B-0-3." Said the Computer. And in a blink of an eye Wally appeared next to me.

"Good morning, malady! How are you today? I can see you're making your well-known cookies." He stops and sniffs. "As well as your signature brownies, eh!"

"Yes, I'm making them for when our new member arrives today. You can taste one from the previous batches that I've made." I replied with a smile.

"Babe, you know I'm thinking without having to link our minds." he winked at me as Connor choked on his breakfast.

"Connor, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

He coughs and takes a sip from his glass of orange juice. "Never better." Clearly, he was lying.

"So, when does this new member guy arrive?" he took a bite out of the brownie. "Where's Artemis?" he muttered.

"Well, to start off. Our new member will be arriving at 9 a.m. But since she'll be arriving with Batman, they'll probably be arriving earlier. And by the way Wally, our new member's a girl. Her name's Sofía."

"Sofía?" his eyes widened as he stuffed another brownie into his mouth. " As in _the_ Sofía Lee Nakamura?"

"Yes, that's her full name." Connor calmly said, finishing his breakfast.

"Half Japanese and half Hispanic, of European descent?" he rang at the top of his lungs.

"I don't know." I replied. "But Robin said that you, Aqualad, Roy, and he know her."

He squeals. "Oh no,no,no!" he gripped my shoulders. "We can't let this happen, you hear me! We just can't can't!"

"What do you mean by that, Wally?" I was getting irritated.

"Recognize. Artemis. B-0-7. Green Arrow. 0-8. Black Canary. 1-3."

"Good morning, Team. I can smell that you guys are getting ready for the new arrival!" Green Arrow said smiling.

"Yep!" I said.

"But what about actual food? Did you make anything aside that is not cookies or brownies?" Black Canary asked.

"Hello Megan! No wonder I was forgetting something! I'll start making finger sandwiches. Artemis, can you please come help me?"

"Sure, I guess." She replied as we left to get started on the sandwiches.

_**March 27, 8:16 EDT**_

_**Kid Flash's POV**_

"Recognize. Red Arrow. B-0-6." A bright light faded from the Zeta-Beam Portal, revealing my old friend, Roy Harper.

I make my way out of the kitchen and stand in shock next to Red Arrow. Why didn't anyone tell me it was _her_? … Well, maybe they did, but I wasn't paying attention…. Either ways, why in world would she be joining us? She's supposed to stay in Japan and help her father save Tokyo from Godzilla or evil samurais…Agh! I can't take this! I will not have my- -

"Guess who's making the Team!" Roy smirked sarcastically as he interrupted my thought, and placed his arm around my shoulder. "Heh!" He chuckled. "It'll be just like old times. Robin, Aqualad, me…..Sofía and you."

"Don't name her before me!" I angrily replied.

"Don't blame the girl for something stupid that happened in the past. Sheesh! There's nothing to make fuzz about what happened that summer." He pats my head like a child.

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one who got- -!"

"What happened?" M'gann interrupted very worried.

"Got what?" said Artemis suspiciously.

"…." Connor simply stared at me.

"Nothing!" I pouted angrily at them and turned around.

"Re-living the past now, aren't we?" Roy smirked again laughed.

"Shut up! I **almost, **_almost_ had- -!" I was interrupted by Roy.

"Don't lie to yourself. Even Robin and Aqualad saw it coming. So, get over of the past. I'm quite sure she's over it."

"Recognize. Aquaman. 0-6. Aqualad. B-0-2."

"Good morning, Aquaman, Aqualad!" M'gann said cheerfully.

"Good morning, M'gann. Are we on time?" Aqualad asked.

"Yes. Batman and Robin still haven't arrived yet." M'gann responded.

"But they should be teleporting any moment by now." Artemis added.

"Hey, has any of you seen Red Tornado?" Black Canary asked. "He should be here, since he _is_ your den-mother after all." She muttered.

"He left with Uncle John to the Hall of Justice. Superman and Wonder Woman had requested them. They should be arriving- -" M'gann was interrupted.

"Recognize. Martian Manhunter. 0-7. Red Tornado. 1-6."

"Soon…" she added.

Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado walked out from the Zeta-Beam Teleporter, and joined us. M'gann went up to her uncle, Martian Manhunter, and hugged him. He then looked confused. "Are we late?" he asked. Red Tornado scanned the room immediately, adding "No, we are not." Then he turned his metallic head towards me.

"Kid Flash, are you okay? My sensors detect some disturbance within you, just by looking at your face." He added.

"I'm fine."

"I can tell that you are lying. Would you like to talk about it?" he insisted.

"No."

"Okay."

_**Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan: Nakamura Tech. Building**_

_**March 27, 21:20 JST**_

_**Sofía's POV**_

We arrived at the basement of my family's company. Bruce was wearing his Batman costume, and my father was wearing his Crimson Ninja costume as well. Only Dick and I were wearing regular clothes. But now Dick was wearing sunglasses.

We'll be first arriving to Gotham City, at the Wayne's Manor, where I'm going to leave my stuff first. Then go to Mount Justice through Batman's Zeta-Beam, because my father's Zeta-Beam isn't programed to teleport there. "Ready?" the Dark Knight asked me as he tapped my shoulder and gave me a smile. I look at him and nod.

"We'll be arriving at the Bat Cave. That's where Alfred, our butler, will be waiting for us." Dick said. "Then we'll take your stuff to your room." Dick said. "C'mon, follow me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the Zeta-Beam.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: **__**Anew beginning**_

_**Gotham City**_

_**March 27, 8:22 EDT**_

"Recognize. Robin. B-0-1. Akane. B-0-9. Batman. 0-2. Crimson Ninja. 1-2" Said the Computer as we arrived at the Bat Cave.

"Welcome to the Bat Cave!...Again!" Robin said as he pulled me out of the Zeta-Beam. "Sofía, this is our butler, Alfred."

"Oh my, Ms. Nakamura, you have grown into such a beautiful young lady. The last time I saw you, you were smaller than young master Dick. And that was only four years ago."

"I don't know if to take that as an indirect compliment/insult…" Dick said as he crossed his arms.

"Calm down, squirt." I pat his head.

"Hmph…..Anyways, let's go and take your stuff to your new room." He said as he took-off with two of my luggage bags deeper into the cave. "Bruce, I'm very sorry for my daughter's _rude_ actions." My father said as he gave the stare of death.

"No worries. I actually found that funny." Coming from the man who's been serious this whole entire time. "Give him five more years, and you'll see that he'll be as tall as me. Hopefully." He added. "Sofía, before I forget. Here, take this." He handed me a letter. A very fancy one. "This is the acceptance letter from Gotham Academy. This means, that you got accepted for the next school year at Gotham Academy. We'll head on down tomorrow to get you enrolled. As well as take a tour of the school grounds, so you can familiarize yourself with the school grounds."

"Okay." I nod.

"Now, let's take the rest of your stuff to your room."

_**Mount Justice**_

_**March 27, 8:57 EDT**_

"It's almost 9 o'clock, and Batman's still not here." Said Roy.

"There's no need for them to arrive early." Wally added.

"Recognize. Batman. 0-2. Crimson Ninja. 1-2. Robin. B-0-1. Akane. B-0-9."

"Shit!" said Wally.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Roy raced up to Batman.

"We were getting her stuff set- -"

"Sofía!" He ran up to me and hugged me very tightly. He backed-off, and took his time analyzing me. "Don't you remember me?" he asked as he placed his hands my shoulders. Roy Harper. He used to be Green Arrow's sidekick. But now became his own man by making himself Red Arrow. "Yes, I do. I also know that you go by Red Arrow now."

"Ehem." Batman exclaimed, warning Roy to back-off; and Roy did. "Team, this is your new member, Akane. Secret identity: Sofía Lee Nakamura. As you know, she'll be living here in the states from now on, and join you guys on team missions. She'll be staying with Robin and me, back in Gotham City. Please align and present yourselfes."

As soon as he said that, someone flew up to me. She had dark red hair, and green skin."Hi! My name is M'gann M'orzz, but my secret identity is Megan Morse! I come all the way from Mars. And, and...Hello Megan! I'm Martian Manhunter's sidekick!" "Nice to meet you M'gann." "I really hope to friends with you!" She smiled. "Same here."

"Next." Batman said. A girl with long blonde hair stepped forward. Although she was blonde, her face had Asian features. You could tell that she was mixed, just like me. "Hi there, I'm Artemis Crock, but when in uniform it's just Artemis." She winked. "I'm Green Arrow's new partner."

"Connor, you're next" said Batman. Now a tall boy wearing a black T-shirt with the Superman logo stepped forward. He looked just like Superman. I wondered if maybe Connor was his younger brother. He's got the black hair, blue eyes, and same face as him. "Hey,I'm Superboy, Superman's clone. My secret identity is Connor Kent." Clone? Did I hear correctly? "Umm…nice to meet you, Connor."

"Aqualad." Batman ordered. I remember him! His brown skin, light blonde hair and pale green eyes. He's the Atlantean that I've met four years ago. "It is nice to see you again, old friend." "Nice to see you, as well" I replied. "I'm the Team's leader." He said. "And it is an honor to welcome you in to our group. I cannot wait to fight alongside with you." "Same here." I smiled.

"Wally, it's your turn." Batman stops to scan the room. He walks behind the counter, and pulls up Wally by his shirt. "Where you trying to hide?"

"No, Sir. Not at all. I…was…just…picking up this brownie that fell to the ground."

"What brownie? I don't see you holding one." Batman asked in suspicion.

"I…ate it? Yes! Right after I picked it up!" he answered as Batman looked at him suspiciously.

"Go, introduce yourself "

"But she already knows me."

"…" Batman just glared at him.

The red head ran quickly towards me. And in a blink of an eye, he stood in front of me. "Hi, there! It's been such a long time since we've last saw each other, I hope you're doing good!Kid Flash's the name! Not my real name, but my sidekick name. Hehe…" "Don't worry, I know who you are." I laughed. "Hehe, right…" the atmosphere became awkward.

"Sofía!" M'gann yelled from the kitchen counter. "I've made cookies and brownies! Do you want some?" She displayed the chocolaty goodness.

"Yes, please! And thank you." I said as I grabbed one of each.

"Now that the introductions are over, I need the present Justice League members to come with me to the Waterfall Room. So, start to get to know each other." Batman said as he left with my father, Aquaman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado.

"So, how's it like living in Japan?" M'gann asked.

"Umm…"

_**Mount Justice: Waterfall Room**_

_**Batman's POV**_

"So, what's up? Why did you call us in here for?" Green Arrow asked.

I walked to center of the group and stared at the Crimson Ninja. He stares back. His face is as serious as mine. "Go on, tell them. They should be aware of this." He said. I keep staring at him just to reassure. He nods, letting me know that he's firm on his decision. I sigh heavily before looking back at the Justice League members. "There's something all of you need to know about _who_ Sofía really is; and her lineage."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Gotham Life**__**  
**_

_**Gotham City: Wayne Manor**_

_**March 27, 21:20 EDT**_

There I was, lying on the floor of my new room, thinking. Both of my legs were arched as my arms were cushioning my head. I remove one of my arms from beneath my head, and take out my phone out of my pocket, and look at the hour. "8:20am" I thought to myself. "I still haven't changed the time on my phone." I sighed.

"Then you should change it now."

"What the?" I sat up, as Dick fell from the roof and landed on top of me.

"It's 9:24p.m. Time zone? EDT." he winks and smiles.

"Get off of me, you...hey! how the hell did you get in here? I remember quite well that I loked the door."

"Let's just say that a long time ago, Bats made me go through the venting system as part of a test."

I squint my eyes and stare at him. "Get off."

"Why should I? It's fun like this." he smirked.

I just stare at him in annoyance. "Do you _want_ me to call Bruce?"

"No, I do not. Because I know that he'll be disapointed in both of us. Well, mostly me than you, because tomorrow I have school. But otherwise than that- -"

"Leave. Now, or i will- -"

"You will what? Go ninja on me?"

"At this rate, I will."

"Challenge accepted!" he said as he jumped back and charged towards me.

I crouched, did two backflips, and turned around as he ran passed by me. I extended my right arm, waiting for him to attack first. But instead of attacking, he ran pass by me and jumped on my bed, as I turned around without letting down my guard. He kept jumping on my bed, and then, started laughing.

"Stop with this childish non-sense." I told him.

"Nope!" He kept jumping and laughing.

"You're thirteen! Act serious!" I yelled.

"You may be fifthteen, but you're not the boss of me! Bruce is!" he began laughing even harder.

"Stop jumping on my bed, and go to your room! You've got a bed there, as well!"

"I know. But since your matress is new, it's bouncier than mine! Wee!" he began doing flips.

"Why you little- -!" That was when Dick ripped the sheets off from my bed, and tried to capture me in it. He threw them again, but he missed. I ran next to my bed, grabbed the pillows and began throwing them at him. Out of the six pillows and billions of stuffed animals thrown at him, I only managed to hit him once. That's when he smirked. The Boy Wonder had an idea. He threw the sheets away, and started to throw the pillows and stuffed animals that I have thrown at him, back at me. I only get hit once. Dick picks up the sheets, again, and runs towards me. I stayin place. Once he's close, I jump over him and grab the rest of the sheets. And from there we both tangle each other within the sheets and struggle.

Once we untangle ourselves out of the sheets, Dick gets on top of me and we both start rolling all over the room. Just when we heard the doors open.

"What's going _on_ in _here_?" Bruce intervined. "Both of you are supposed to be asleep in bed."

"Umm, uhh- -" We were both interrupted.

"I want no excuses." He glared at us. "Dick, once you're done helping Sofia clean up the mess that you both did in here, I want you to head straight to your room and go to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir." Dick replied as he picked up the sheets.

"The same goes for you Sofia."

"Hai."

"Good night to both of you." He said as he closed the doors behind him.

"What was that all about?" I asked Dick as I picked up the pillows.

"What was what?" he covered the bed with the sheets.

I sigh, trying to hold back the explosion of anger inside of me. "Why in hell's name did you start fighting with me? Aren't we partners?" I threw the pillows on the bed.

"Oh, that! Well, I just wanted to have fun with you. Just like in the old days!" he replied smirking.

"Baka! Grow up!"

"I will. Someday. But not today. Much less tomorrow." He chuckles. "Good night, Sophie!" he said as he walked out of my room.

I breath in, taking everything that had just happened in, and breath out. I throw myself on to my bed. "Lights, off." I say, as they turned off. "Baka." I thought.

_**Flashback: 4 years ago.**_

_**Gotham City: Wayne Manor**_

"Boys, this Akane. She's the Crimson Ninja's protogee. And just like the four of you, she's still going through training." said Batman. "Aquaman, Flash, Green Arrow, Crimson Ninja, and me will be leaving to Los Angeles on a mission."

"Can we go, too?" a young Robin asked.

"I'm sorry, but you can't. It's a dangerous mission." Batman pat Robin's hair."For the time being, all of you will stay here in the manor, under the vigillance of Alfred." he added.

" Roy, you're the eldest. Watch over them. See you guys later." Green Arrow smiled, as all of the adult heros left.

"Hey, there pretty girl! I'm Kid Flash, but you can me Wally if you want! Nice too mee you! So, can you speak any English?"

"Umm- -"

"Of course she can! Wait, can she? Caaan youuu speaaaaak Eeeeenglish? Aaaameeericaaaa? Eeeengliiiish? Hai? " asked Robin.

"Umm, I- -" I was interrupted again.

"Youuuu knoooow, Ameeeericaaaan Eeeenglish? or Eeeeenglish Eeeeeenglish?" Kid Flas added.

"Can't you guys see that she's trying speak, but you bozos won't let her!" Speedy said.

"Excuse them, please. It is not there intentions to make you feel bad, but to make you feel more comfertable." Aqualad said kindley.

"So, can you?" Robin and Kid Flash asked at the same time.

"Hai, watashi wa dekiru!" I smiled.

"That's not English!" They all yelled as I laughed.

"Huh? Why are you laughing?" Speedy asked.

"I can speak English! I only wanted to see how far all of you would go." I answered.

"So, the new pretty girl was pulling our legs all of this time. Clever!" said Kid Flash.

"I guess this leaves me with no other choice."

"Wait, who said that?" Aqualad scanned the room. "Where's Robin?"

"Huh?" Kid Flash also scans the room. "Robin! was that you, who said that earlier?" he panicked.

"You're right, where is he?"

"Ahh!" I yelled as Robin fell from the roof.

"Gotcha!"

"Akane!" Speedy yelled. He turns around and finds Robin on top of me. "Why you little prick!"

"C'mon, let's fight! Protogee versus protegee! Let's find out who's the best!" Said Robin, as he stood up.

"For a sidekick, he's really immature- -

"I'm sorry to interrup you, Roy; but Robin and Akanse are fighting." Aqualad told Speedy.

"Hey! Stop it! Both of you!" Speedy yelled, once he realized that both Robin and me were fighting each other.

Both of us kept on fighting, as Roy's words were ignored. He took out his bow, and pointed an arrow it us. Once he got a good visual of his target, he shot the arrow. Which was immedeatly followed by a second arrow. He lowers his bow and smirks.

"That's what you both get for ignoring me." He said. We were both pinned to the wall by his arrows, about 2-3 feet high above the floor.

"Speedy, don't you think you took it a bit to far?" Kid Flash asked.

"Nope." He put his bow away as he walked towards us. "Promise me you two won't continue fighting."

"We promise."

"Can I trust you both?"

Robin and I look at each other. We both try to remove the arrows, but struggle to do so. "Yes. You can. You have our word." We both say as Roy removed the arrows.

_**Gotham Academy: Admission's Office**_

_**March 28, 8:30**_

"Good Morning. How may I help you?" asked the lady at the counter.

"I'm here to enroll my niece." bruce responded.

"What's your niece's name?"

"Her name's Sofía Lee Nakamura."

The lady checks her computer."Oh, yes, ." She calls the Dean of Admissions and lets him know that I'm here. "You may pass. The Dean of Admissions will be happy to see you."

"Come on, Sofía. Let's go." He tapped my shoulder.

I followed Bruce through the door. We walked down the hall way and took a left. Bruce knocked on the door, and opened it after the Dean of Admissions gave us permission to enter. He told me to take a seat as he closed the door, and sat next to me.

"Good morning. I'm Philip Wilcox, Gotham Academy's Dean of Admissions and Financial Aid. It's an honor to have such a brilliant and talented student as yourself, Ms. Nakamura, here at Gotham Academy."

"No, the pleasure's mine." I replied.

"I guess you're here to get enrolled, right?"

"That's right. And also we would like a tour of the Academy's campus. Just so she can get familiarized with the school grounds." said Bruce.

"Sure, no problem." Mr. Wilcox hands Bruce a huge envolope with the enrrollment papers inside. "Also, since she is applying to Gotham Academy she has to the academic entrance exam, and the talents program exam, through the field that she submited to. I her case, martial arts. And you should know better, since your son, Richard, also applied to the program."

"Yes, I know. So, when will she be able to take the exams?"

"I can take them right now, if it's okay."

"What? Are you sure about this?" Bruce asked surprisedly.

"Both exams are very hard. Are you sure about this? Because, I'm supposed to give you the study book today, and one week of anticipation before the talents exam. And if you passed the both exams with a minimum of a 90%, then you have to bring us all of the enrrollment papers signed."

"I'm sure I can do it."

"Positive?" Mr. Wilcox keeps insisting.

"Positive." I respond.

"Aren't you going to talk her out of this?"

"No. She's firm with her descion." Bruce backed me up, as he began filling out the papers.

Mr. Wilcox sighs. "Fine then. I'll give you the academic exam. As for the the talents exam, I'll have to call the coach of the martial arts team, and ask him when he can give you the exam." He said as he picked up the phone and began dialing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: **__**The Glare & Stare.**_

_**Wayne Manor**_

_**April 12, 15:43 EDT**_

"I can't take this anymore!" I thought to myself, as I kept organizing files in Bruce's office.

"Is something wrong?" Bruce asked. "Aren't you having fun and enjoying yourself?"

I find it very awkward how he has the ability to figure out if I'm feeling disturbed, without even having to look or talk to me.

I sigh as I keep reading the titles of the files in my head. "Yes, I am." clearly not. "As much I seem to be having organizing your files, can I take a break?"

"Sure. By the way, Dick should be arriving right about."

"Now" We both say, as Dick bursts through the doors very happy, waving around a letter.

"Guess what I've got in my hand?" said Dick as he ran towards me.

"What?" Bruce and I say at the same time.

"It's your tests results!" He handed me the letter. "C'mon now! Open it up!"

"That's very nice of you for wanting Sofía to have a great score on the academic entrance exam, Dick." Bruce added.

"Actually, no. I just want to see if she got a lower score than me in the academic's test." He said as I opened my letter and began reading it. "It's like me to brag, but I got the highest entry score when I applied for Gotham Academy."

"Really?" I asked as kept reading my letter.

"Yup." He smirked.

"Cool." I replied. "But looks like I have beaten your score."

"And exactly, _what_ do you mean by 'looks like' " he emphasized.

"Well, to start-off. It says here that I'm the first one in Gotham Academy's history to have passed the academic entrance exam with a perfect score."

"What?" He rips the paper off my hands and reads. "WHAT? They even want you to be Head Captain of the Martial Arts Club!"

"Congratulations, Sofía. I'm very happy for you." said Bruce.

"Thanks."

"Anyways," he said pissed off. "Can we hang today with the Team?"

"Once you've finished your homework."

"Yes!"

"And you two better be back by 8 o'clock, got it?" he gave the glare. "Sofía, you're the eldest. You're the one in charge." His light blue eyes stabbed my soul every time he blinked. "And remember you two, keep track of time." He continued with his work. "I know I will."

With that scary goodbye from Bruce, Dick and I walked formally out of his office. We could feel him glaring at us from behind, stabbing our souls. If people think that Bruce is scary when he glares at them as Batman, they'll think twice once they see him glare as Bruce.

I close the door behind us, and through the small gap, I look back at him.

"He was staring at us this whole time, right?" Dick whispered in fear.

"Yes. He was." I respond.

"Close the door, now. I can still feel his glare." He kept whispering.

I did as he said, and closed the door. Suddenly, the 'Bruce glaring' atmosphere was not among us anymore.

"Phew!" Dick sighed.

"What was that all about? I've never seen him glare so intensely."

"It's because last semester, I promised him I would my homework before leaving hang with the Team at Mount Justice, but didn't. You know how my sleeping curfew is at 9 o'clock, right"

"Yeah?"

"I stayed up 'til midnight doing my homework. He found out the next day, when he received a call from the school's office, saying that I had slept through all the morning classes. And ever since, he gives me the intense glare every time I ask to go to Mount Justice during school season." He concluded. "Now let's go to my room, and get working on my homework."

_**Mount Justice**_

_**April 12, 17:30 EDT**_

Recognize. Robin. B-0-1. Akane. B-0-9.

"Robin! Akane!" M'gann flew up to us. "How are you guys doing? It's been quite some time since we've last seen each other!"

"It sure has been." I smiled.

"We're only staying here 'til 8 o'clock. Batman's orders." Dick said.

"Sure, no problem." She landed on the ground.

"Oh, hi there Robin." A girl with black, medium length hair and cyan eyes joined us.

"Hi, Zatanna." Dick's eyes brightened.

"You must be the new member, Akane, right? Nice to meet you, I'm Zatanna." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Zatanna." I replied.

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet you the day you arrived. I was in New York taking care of some business, until two days ago, which was when I returned."

"So, Zatanna," Dick said to Zatanna as they left to the lounging area.

"Recognize. Red Arrow. B-0-6."

"Is Di-I mean Robin, interested in Zatanna?" I asked M'gann.

M'gann giggled, "I think he does!" she whispered to me.

As me and M'gann were going to join the rest of the members at the lounging area, I felt someone's arms reaching for me. I immediately turn around and find out its Roy, as he gives me a good squeeze.

"I've originally had planned to give you a hug from behind, but I guess this works too." He smiled.

"Umm," I blushed and hid my face. "Let go of me…or I'll flip you."

"Is that a threat?" he smirked.

"Now." I said pissed off.

"Okay, okay." He said as he let go of me, but now he hugged me from behind.

"Baka!" now I was infuriated. "I know that you're eighteen, Roy."

"So?" he squeezed me even harder. "What does that have to do with anything?"

By now, I could feel the breaths that he took on my neck. "I'm fifteen and half. I've still got two years until I'm eighteen." As soon as I said that, he released me immediately.

"I'm willing to wait for you." He whispered in my ear.

"Anyways, aren't you supposed to be fighting villains or something?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to. But they haven't been doing anything bad lately." He responded.

"Anyways, let's go and hang out with the rest!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him.

"So, you still have feelings for me? I guess nothing has changed since that summer, four years ago." He chuckled.

I stop and stare at him, shocked by what he said. I didn't know what to say. So, I just flipped him forward, and left him lying on the ground, groaning. "Now that wasn't very nice of you!" He barked from a distance as I joined the rest of the Team in the lounging area. Roy soon joined us there. We all just sat there talking and laughing. Soon Wally and Dick began making pranks on the rest of us, but then stopped after they pranked Superboy. This just made the boy of steel very angry.

After having a good time with the Team, the time came to for Dick and I to leave. We said our goodbyes and left through the Zeta-Beams.

_**Gotham City: Wayne Manor.**_

_**April 12, 19:59 EDT**_

"Recognize. Akane. B-0-9. Robin. B-0-1."

We arrived just on time, and with a minute to spare. And there he was, The Dark Knight stood at front of us as we entered into the Bat Cave. Chotto! Why is he wearing his costume? Is he leaving on a mission?

"I'm very proud of both of you for returning to the mansion on time." He said. "But I'm afraid there's been some disturbance in the Capitol. I'll be meeting Black Canary, Doctor Fate and Flash there. I'm leaving the two of you under Alfred's care. This mission is too risky to bring the both of you."

"C'mon Bats!" Robin wined. "Not even me?"

"I can't bring the both of you; much less one." He responded as he got into the Zeta tube. "Go up to the mansion, and stay put. Alfred's got some healthy snacks for both you waiting upstairs. Sofía, make sure Richard is bed by nine. See you two soon." He added as he left.

"Damn it! He's treating us like children! This is the seventh time straight, that he's left on a mission without us!" Dick stormed off to the elevator, leaving me behind.

I ran towards the elevator, but can't make it on time. That's the only elevator that leads to the Bat Cave. So, I guess I'm stuck here until then. I push the button, and wait for the elevator to arrive. But I've noticed that there was an open folder on Batman's giant computer.

I grabbed the wide stack of papers and position them in place, back inside the folder. I take a glance of the folder's name. It reads: Master Sorcerer. I open up the folder. It had the picture of a man with silver white hair combed back, a well maintained short boxed beard, and light brown eyes. He looked European.

"This must be the guy Batman's after." I said to myself and began reading about him.

_Name: Master Sorcerer._

_Secret I.D: Sandoval Gauthier, Roberto._

_Age: 59_

_Hair: White_

_Eyes: Light Brown_

_Height: 6'2"_

_Race: Human/Sorcerer_

_Ethnicity: European_

_Abilities: Sorcery (expert in dark magic). Energy blasts._

_Weakness: N/A_

_Partner: Black Mage [Protégé] (Deceased)_

_Notes: Comes from an ancient lineage of dark magic sorcerers dating back as early as the 9__th__ century. His sorcery level is very advance (meaning, that he does not chant spells backwards to summon them)._

I heard a ding coming from the elevator. Finally the elevator's here! I place the folder back where I found it, and run towards the elevator. Once inside I push a button to go up into the mansion. Once there I meet up with Dick and Alfred.

"Ms. Nakamura, here are the healthy snacks that Master Bruce promised." Alfred offered. "Oh, and Master Richard asked for your whereabouts. He's in the next room watching the television."

"Thank you very much, Alfred." I smile.

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

I enter the next room where Alfred said Dick was at. He was lying sideways on the sofa, watching the news, probably waiting to hear any news of Batman and the rest.

"Hey, why did you stay behind in the Bat Cave?" asked Dick as he ate his snack.

"You left me behind, when you stormed off whining." I responded. "Now sit up, I want to see the news, too. I think I know who he's going after." Robin moved and I sat next to him.

"What do you mean by that? He didn't even give us any detail on the villain."

"While I was waiting for the elevator to arrive, I saw a folder laying opened on his computer, and went to organize it. But- -" I was interrupted.

"But when you organized you decided to read it?"

"Yes. He's going after a villain called Master Sorcerer. Have you heard of him before?"

"Well, I have heard something about him, but never met him. The only thing I know is that he's the only sorcerer that can cast spells without chanting any words." He pauses. "You did what now?" He yelled. "Batman's gonna have your head when returns from the mission!"

"Why? He hates it if people look around his computer?"

"Anything that's in the computer, made out of paper, or hidden away inside the Bat Cave. He _hates_ it!"

"But I, it was instinct! He's got me organizing his folders at his office. So, I saw it and- -"

"But the thing is _you_ saw the _contents_ of the folder." He points at me.

"But it's not like he's going to find out...right?" I was terrified of what my punishment could be.

"He's still going to find out, you know." he smirked.

"Wait, you're not planning on telling him, right?" I grabbed Dick by his shoulders.

"Not me, but the Bat Cave's surveillance cameras will." he smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: **__**The New Detectives.**_

_**Wayne Manor**_

_**April 13, 9:35 EDT**_

"I'm very sorry! I was just simply organizing the folder!" I begged Bruce. "I don't deny that I've looked through, because I did look at Master Sorcerer's basic information."

Bruce sighed and lowered his head. He placed his elbows on his desk and held his hands together as he placed his head over them. "Take a seat." He ordered. "I won't give you a punishment, only because you didn't know. So, let this be a warning, ok?"

"Yes." I responded. "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"I don't want to sound nosy, but, was Master Sorcerer on a hiatus? I asked Dick if he knew anything about him, but he only knew that Master Sorcerer is the only sorcerer who can cast spells without chanting them."

"Yes, he was for many years now, until last night."

"Since when?"

"Since the death of his partner." He added.

"So, he's probably out for revenge. Out to avenge the death of his partner, right? The puzzle fits the pattern."

"The puzzle does match the pattern, but it's not the right piece." He answered.

"What?" I was troubled by his answer.

"It wouldn't make any sense."

"Why not?" Now I was very confused.

"Well, to start-off, he personally murdered his partner. I, along with your father and Flash witnessed it." He paused. "The worst part was that Black Mage", he sighed heavily and lowered his head "was his daughter."

"What?" I was shocked by what Bruce just said. "But why would he kill his own daughter?"

"I don't know." He said lowering his vision.

Bruce stood up from his desk with a straight face, but in his eyes you could see that talking about this is painful for him. I guess there was some sort of relation between them. He walked to the bookshelf and grabbed a book. He brought it back to his desk, sat down, and opened it.

"Bruce?" I ask him.

"Yes?"

"What," I paused wanting to ask him about what was his relationship with Black Mage, but couldn't bring myself to make the atmosphere even more depressing than it was already, "I mean, is there anything you want me to do?"

"I need you to organize this stack of papers for me." He said as he began reading and taking notes from he book.

"I'll start right away." I said as I stood up from the chair, and began working.

_**Wayne Manor: Sofía's room.**_

_**April 13, 21:10 EDT**_

I was lying on my bed staring at the sealing, waiting for Dick to drop in like he always does before 'actually' going to sleep. A couple of minutes passed and that was when I saw him remove the cover from the vent and drop down from high above. A dangerous fall for anyone without special training.

"So? Did you ask Bruce about Master Sorcerer?" Dick asked as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Yes, I have." I responded.

"And what did he tell you?"

"Aside from what I've read about Master Sorcerer from the folder, is that he killed his partner, Black Mage." I replied as I sat up on my bed, and looked at Dick's almost surprised face.

"Well, it's normal for villians to kill their partners."

"But the thing is that the Black Mage was his daughter. Bruce said that him, Flash, and my father witnesed it."

"What? Why would he do that?" Dick was now very confussed. "It doesn't make sense, at all." he crossed his arms.

The akward silence took over in my room. The both of us were thinking of any logical reason that could be the answer. That's when I got it. I looked at Dick, and he also seems to have figured it out as well.

"There just had to be some sort of betrayal!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly, meaning that she was helping the Justice League." He grinned. "Sounds logical."

"It does, but that still doesn't explain why he decided to show up last night in the Capital, after being in a hiatus." I wondered.

"True. I read the newspaper at school today, and it said that he just simply reigned terror over the citizens by casting a charm on them. According to the victims, it was some sort of charm that manipulated their brains, conecting them all together in a dream. In wich he turned himself into a dragon and read their conciousness, like if he was searching for some answers or blah. And if the person didn't have what he was looking for he would burn them. After he finished the spell, some of them woke up and others didn't. The 56 that didn't are in deep coma, while the ones who did wake up, the 1,248 people, felt so weak from the brain manipulation that they couldn't move, as if they were dead. They could only groan, as if they whispering."

"W-what the?" Dick's words sent horrible chills through my whole body. "That's horrible."

"And that's not all. After finishing the spell, he began using his magic to burn down everything. Once Batman and the rest arrive, they began fighting, until he cast some sort of spell that pinned them to the ground and dissapeared. I'm gusseing he used such a huge amount of magic that he got tired." He added.

I was still in shock after hearing such a horrendous thing. No wonder Bruce wanted us to stay behind. If he and the rest couldn't stand a chance against Master Sorcerer,much less us.

"I really wonder what he wants. To come out of hidding like that, he deffinetly wants something." Dick said.

"Not something, but someone. To cast a dream charm to search through many people's conciousness, one by one. He's deffinently looking for someone."

"But why a dream charm? It doesn't make sense." He argued.

"It does, and perfectly." I answered. "To make his search faster. Because time goes by faster in a dream than in real life."

"Huh?" he looked confussed.

"Let's put it like this. What could've taken him days to do, he did it in a matter of minutes. Maybe even seconds, knowing how advance of a sorcerer he is."

"I see."

_**Meanwhile at the Bat Cave. . .**_

"Master Bruce, would you like me to go and tell them to go to sleep?" Alfred said as he stared at the huge screen showing Dick and Sofía, and placed Bruce's snack on his desk.

"He'll eventually leave."

"By the way, Sir. Why are you spying on them?"

"Apearently, Richard forgot the vent system has motion sensors. The computer warned me that there was someone going through the vents, until it turned out to be him."

"I see."

"Plus, once they began talking about last night's incident, I couldn't bring myself to stop watching them. They're both deffinetly good detectives, and over all, Justice League material, for coming up with such a perfect conclusion."

"So, that means that Master Sorcerer is searching for a person."

"Correct. And not just any person, but another sorcerer. His descendant, his grandchild. He wants to train the child to succeed with the family's dark magic herritage."

"By the way that you're talking it sounds like you're suspecting who the child is, right?"

"Yes, the League and I know who the child is. Which is our advantage point against Master Sorcerer, who doesn't know."

"And you know about the child's whereabouts?"

Bruce stood up from his chair, looked at the screen and turned it off. "Sort-off." He responded. "I think it's time for us to head upstairs. I have a long day of doing research tomorrow."

"Of course, Master Bruce."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in the past week. Aside from the short-time-writer's-block, I also had lots of preparations to do for college (college freshman here). It's just that here where I live schools start on August and end in May, so, uh, yeah! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^w^ Later my beautiful and lovely readers!~ **

**Take Care!~3~ =D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: **__**Summer begins. Mount Justice here we come!**_

_**Wayne Manor: Bruce's Office**_

_**June 21, 15:57 EDT**_

"Sofía, I've brought you the stack of papers that needs to be placed into folders, by category and in alphabetical order as well. Once you're done of course. It's not a lot." Bruce said as he set a huge mountain of papers on his desk.

I squint my eyes in annoyance at the huge stack of papers. "This is going to take me an extra hour…" I tell myself. I sigh and continue with the work I already have. Someone slams the doors of the office open, and enters. Creating a breeze that only blew a few papers off from the stack.

"Bruce, I'm home! It's time to leave the mansion and go to Mount Justice." Dick said happily as he ran towards me, and hugged me very tightly. "C'mon Sophie, let's get our bags ready!"

"Dick, can't you see she's working?" said Bruce.

"Yes, but we're supposed to be packing our stuff because we're staying at Mount Justice for the summer. And we're supposed to be there by five, because movie night starts at six."

Bruce glared at us, as Dick and me pouted our lips and widened our eyes, begging him to let us pack our bags. Bruce finally gave in, and let us starts packing our things. He also told us to meet him at the Bat Cave, wearing our sidekick outfits. Dick and me rushed to our rooms and began packing our stuff. Once I was done, I left my room met up with Dick, or should I say, Robin, at the doors of the elevator. We pushed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive. You could tell that Robin was very happy to leave the mansion and go to Mount Justice. I wouldn't blame him.

Being here at the mansion is quite boring, especially for him. Every day, when he arrives from school, Dick would have to spend the rest of his day in his room doing homework and studying (even if there wasn't an exam). He practically isolated himself in his room, except for the weekends. So, during the weekdays, after helping Bruce in his office, I would go and visit him in his room, because he sort-of reminded me of myself, back when I lived in Japan. We're both heirs to our family's companies, and when the day comes for us to take over the companies, we have to be prepared, and surpass everybody's expectations. So, we've bonded a lot, and became closer.

The elevator arrived, and we got in. Robin pushed the button for Bat Cave. He began talking about how much fun we were going to have during our summer stay at Bat Cave. But to always keep in mind that we could be summoned for missions during our stay.

The doors of the elevator opened up, and Batman was there. I'm guessing that something must have come up. He gave us a soft smile, and patted our heads, like a father saying goodbye to their child on their first day of school. Even though Bruce and Batman are very tough and strict on us, he is still a loving and caring man underneath his straight face and soul piercing glares.

Before going through the zeta tube, Batman stands in front of it, and asks us if we've packed everything needed for our stay at Mount Justice. We nod and say yes. With that, the Dark Knight walks to the side of the zeta tube, and lets us go through, "Enjoy your summer", he told us.

_**Mount Justice**_

_**17:20 EDT**_

"Recognize. Akane. B-0-9. Robin. B-0-1."

"Good afternoon, you two!" M'gann said with a smile. "Sofía, let me show you where your room is!" She said as she pulled my arm towards the dormitories.

"No, wait Miss Martian!" Robin yelled. "I want to show her."

"Well, okay then. I'll be in the living room with the rest of the team." She smiled.

"Okay." She smiled.

"C'mon, Akane!"

The Boy Wonder gripped my hand and pulled me away like an anxious child would. We went down a slightly dim hallway, where our footsteps echoed as we walked. Robin opened a door, and through his bags in the room. "I'll unpack my stuff tomorrow morning. Now off to your room!" He said. With this he closed the door of his room and practically dragged me, six doors down the hall. He stopped at the seventh door. He opened the door and stepped in as he still held my hand. "Welcome to your new room!" He cheered.

"This is where your father used to stay when he first joined the Justice League. Mount Justice used to be the League's base before they moved to the Watchtower. Whiiich is in space. Not much has been changed in the room. Miss Martian and Artemis tried their best to make it feel as much as Japan as they could with the decorations, as I added the advance technology with the help of your father."

"Wow! Thanks, but you guys didn't have to go through all of this trouble, honestly."

"Yeah, but that's just how we are. We want to make every member feel like they're right at home." He smiled softly. "Oh, I almost forgot! Before movie night starts, Black Canary's going to train us. So, we should be heading to the mission room. That's where Batman assigns us our missions, and where Black canary trains us in hand-to-hand combat. Sorry for the months-late-tour." He chuckled.

"Your mistake is forgiven. But a little too late." I smirked.

"Well, at least it's better than never." He smiled.

"Recognize. Black Canary. 1-3" We hear the computer's voice run through the hallway.

"Speaking of the devil, c'mon, before she makes us train longer for being late!"

The Boy Wonder pulled on my hand again. That's when I've noticed that we've never actually let go of each other's hands the whole time that we've been inside my room. But whatever, I guess…We finally arrive at the mission room, and there the whole team was aligned in front of Black Canary, standing on a platform. Just like the one I have back home for when I train with my father.

"Sorry that we're late. But I was showing Akane where her room was."

"I accept your excuse, but because you arrived a minute late, you'll be the last I'll train."

"But it's just one minute! Bats' not around to know!" He argued.

"You know how being on time is one of Batman's philosophies of life. Are you willing to listen to another sermon about time, which Red Tornado recorded from Batman?"

Robin sighed "I'll just stand here..." he said as he lowered his head.

"The same goes for you Akane. You also came in late with him."

"Yes Ma'am." I responded.

"Okay Team, today's lesson is about dodging. I already know that you guys know basic dodges; I'll be teaching you more advanced dodging techniques. These techniques will help you gain more control over a battle and your opponent, by adding a strong counter-attack once you see an opening to attack. Any volunteers?" She looks at Kid Flash.

"Don't look at me! I already learned on the first lesson! You're definitely one hot-chick that I don't wanna mess with. How about Akane; she _is_ the daughter of the Crimson Ninja after all. Why not take her as a volunteer? She probably knows some ancient ninja techniques and stuff." Kid Flash rapidly responded.

"Good point Kid Flash. Akane, please step forward and the rest please step off from the computer platform. Remember, I only want you to doge my attacks, and you can't step out of the platform. Also, I'm not going to go easy on you."

Every one of the Team did as she ordered. I stepped forward like she asked me to do. Black Canary took off her jean jacket, cracked her knuckles, and smirked at me. I was very nervous, especially having to go against Black Canary, one of the world's greatest martial artists. But I didn't let her know that I was nervous. My father taught me to always put on a poker face during battle, and to show no emotion no matter the situation. "Ready?" Black Canary asked. I nod my head and bow to her in respect, before starting the lesson. I sigh.

Black Canary runs towards me and takes out her fist. As she tries to land her fist on me, I do two backflips and jump over her. Before landing, she immediately crouches down to the floor and intents to do a leg sweep on me. I react fast, and instead of landing on my feet, I decide to place my left hand first on the ground behind her leg, and impulse myself back far away from her, and on my feet. Now she's charging towards me. She jumps and tries to kick me as gravity pulls her down towards me. This time, I crouch down and roll forward, earning her another chance for another leg sweep. I dodge it by jumping over it. But as soon as I land on the ground, she stands on both her hands and starts spinning rapidly towards me. I do three backflips, but she catches up immediately. Once she was close enough, she stopped spinning, and tried another leg sweep (which I successfully dodged again), followed by two axe kicks. The first one I dodged it by rolling backwards on the ground. And once I got on one knee, she executed the second axe kick. I tried to doge it by rolling forward, but I calculated a little-too-late, because she was able to kick the shit out of my right shoulder plate, which made me groan at the feel of the pain. Damn it, now I'm done for! She was definitely not kidding about not going easy. My whole right arm was in horrible pain. I can only move it a bit, but it hurts. I put my poker face back on, and focus on her. Black Canary now was running towards me with another fist. Her lucky right fist. As she stops to land the final blow on me, I grab her fist (something I should've done at the beginning…) with my left hand and bend it behind her back, as I do a leg sweep and pin her to the ground. Phew! I take a deep breath. Man, she's really tough.

With that, the computer platform circles my foot from underneath. Next to my boot's heel, a square appears with my sidekick name, and below it the words 'Pass, with temporary injury on right shoulder plate' could also be read. I stand up and take another deep breath as Black Canary rose from the ground and smiled at me.

"Nice job, Akane. I'm very sorry about your shoulder plate, but I did tell you that I wasn't going to go easy on you." She placed her hand on my left shoulder. "For someone who only used dodge attacks and followed it with defense attack instead of a counter-attack, you truly did put up a fight. You're truly the Crimson Ninja's protégé."

"Thank you, it means a lot." I smiled.

"Since you've passed today's lesson, you can go on ahead and hit the showers. Then go and put some ice on that injury, got it?"

"Yes Ma'am." I said to Black Canary.

* * *

**I know I've updated the story late, but I've been in a really bad writers block situation. But thankfully got through it. I have to say that I'm very proud of the training scene that I wrote. I don't know if it was very descriptive or not, but I'll let you guys judge on that. ^.^**

**There'll be a new chapter quite soon, because my imagination is running very wild, especially after wtching The Dark Knight Rises! :D *Inspired* **

**So, I hope you guys liked it! See you later guys!~ Take care! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: **__**Actions.**_

_**Mount Justice**_

_**June 21, 19:02**_

I put on my jacket as I enter the entertainment lounge where the rest of the team is. Zatanna walks up to me with a bright smile, and hugs me gently. Everything is very whelming after a nice hot shower, especially after taking a beating from Black Canary… I hug her back, but as I do I scan the room for Sofía. I want to know how her shoulder plate's doing. It hurts me just by replaying the scene over and over in my head.

"Recognize. Red Arrow. B-0-6."

"Finally, you're here!" Wally exclaimed excitedly and ran up to Roy. "How many movies did you bring?! Are they any good?!" He interrogated Roy.

"I brought a backpack filled with horror movies. There are good ones, and even some very old crappy ones that Green Arrow suggested that supposedly are _good._" Roy responded, handing over the backpack to Wally.

"Has anyone seen Sofía?" I asked the room.

"She's probably still in her bedroom." Said Miss. M. "Someone should go get her. We'll be starting movie night any moment now."

"I'll go!" Roy didn't hesitate to volunteer.

"I'll go with you." I also volunteered, just because I don't trust him alone with her.

"Are you sure? I can go and look for her by myself." He glared at me.

"But I know where her room is." I smirked.

"Fine then, come with me." He growled at me.

I kept on smirking as I led him through the hallway. You could tell how pissed he was by the sound of his footsteps. We finally arrived to the front of her door. Roy opened the door before I could have the chance to knock on it. Sofía was sleeping on her bed with a bag of ice on her right shoulder plate.

"Wow, even when she's sleeping she looks cute, I mean deadly." Roy said as he walked up next to her bed.

I close the door behind me as I walk towards the bed and stand next to Roy. She does look cute when she sleeps, but this is not a moment for that. "C'mon Roy let's- -"

"Psst! Hey, Soph, wake up! If not you're going to miss movie night!" He whispered in Sofía's ear as he caressed her check.

Okay, now _he_ has definitely crossed the line with that one! Oh, so now he's supposed to be the smooth and flirtatious man now! I'm sorry, but that is Wally's job, not his! He can't go on caressing her and whispering in her ear like that! No, no, no, no, no! Not that I'm jealous or anything, I mean, you know, I've got Zatanna…..plus, Sofía is 3 years older than me, meaning that it'll be the same as dating K.F., but a girl (since they are the same age, you know). Just look at him caress her…. :(

"Dude, stop that!" I yell at Roy as I slap his hand. Not taking into account that by slapping his hand, I would also be hitting Sofía on her cheek.

Sofía opened her green dagger eyes in anger, and glared at me. It's surprising how her eyes remind me of Bruce when I tried waking him once. I just stood there in horror and in guilt for what I just did to her. Roy laughed evilly at me. As Roy kept on laughing hysterically, he leaned over closer to Sofía and began flirting with her. I had my pockerface on, but I was burning with anger on the inside with what Roy's doing. And all in the prescense of a kid! I mean, teenager! Plus he's 18 years old! He's too old for her! I can't take enough of this. I don't care if he has a crush on her or not, nobody disrespect her like that, as long as I, Richard Grayson, is standing in the same room as Sofía is!

But before I could even say anything to Roy, all I feel is a gust of wind rush next to me followed by two loud thuds. One on the wall, and the other on the floor. Next thing I know, Sofía's kneeling on her bead looking at me very pissed off. By her position, I can tell that the gust of wind was deffinetly Roy. Meaning she sent him flying...

I turn around, and indeed, Roy was lying flat on his stomach. Her amount of stregnth is impressive, especially to lift and throw Roy, the guy who treats his body like a temple. "My back...it hurts..." said Roy. I turned around to face Sofía again with a grin on my face. "The rest of the Team sent us to bring you over to the entertainment room. We're about to start movie night." I said, as she flashed a grin. I knew what she meant by that grin on her face.

She stood on the ground and walked towards me. "Come on you two, let's go." she said to us and walked away. And with that I followed her, as Roy stood up and did the same.

We meet up with the rest of the Team. And to no surprise, Wally and Artemis were arguing about what scary movie to what first, as Miss M tried to reason with them. Superboy only stared at the two arguing sitting quietly on the couch, while Zatanna and Kaldur talked about magic. Just another movie night here at Mount Justice, so I would classify this as normal.

Roy sat next to Superboy, still in pain, but much to my enjoyment. Zatanna looked over to me and smiled. "Hi Robin," she said as she walked towards me. Oh bats! Is it me or is Wally running in circles around me again? It feels so unreal….

"It is real…so act whelmed…."

"Huh?" I look to my left to find Sofía next to me.

"It is real….If you need me, I'll be sitting on the couch."

"But Roy's th- -"

"Hi guys!" A cheerful Zatanna said. "How's your shoulder plate doing, Sofía?"

"The same…" Sofía responded with no emotion.

"Here, let me try something. I need you to turn around."

"Okay." Sofía turned around.

Zatanna placed her hands on Sofía's shoulder plate and chanted, "Tel S'aífos redluohs etalp eb ylluf delaeh morf eht niap."

Sofía began moving her arm up and down. You could tell that her arm was fully healed, thanks to Zatanna's spell. "Thank you very much Zatanna. I owe you one."

"Oh, there's no need to do so. I love using my magic abilities to help others. So there's no debt to be owed."

Sofía smiled "Again, thank you very much." And with that she left to go to the couch, where (if you don't remember) Roy is.

As Zatanna begins to talk to me about, about…hmm, well she's talking to me about something. And as she continues, I look at the rest of the team behind her. It looks like M'gann is making the final judgment upon Wally and Artemis' fight as to which movie to watch. Superboy's still sitting there doing nothing, well; I think he's listening to Kaldur, that or Kaldur's talking by himself. As for Roy…he's flirting with Sofía again, but just like Superboy, Sofía seems to be paying no attention but with a pissed-off face, because she's using her famous dagger eyes. In fact it looks like she's staring at me…I think she is!

"Robin? Robin, are you listening to me?" Zatanna asked confused.

I look at Zatanna, "Huh? I meant, yes, I am." And think that it must be a coincidence or something of the sort. You know, like maybe she's very pissed-off at Roy that she's trying not to yell at him, so, she's decided to look forward. Or maybe she's asking for help? Nah! I'd rather have her beat the crap out of Roy, instead of me having to do it for her.

I look back at Sofía, but…

"No, you're not!" Zatanna snaps her fingers, "Robin! Seriously, you've been acting strange ever since you've arrived today. Tell me, what's wrong?" She grabbed my hands.

"I, uhh…, well, umm…" I look back at Sofía again, but this time she's even madder, and she's biting her lower lip. Wow, to have the patience that she has with Roy…I would've sent him flying already, even though he is my friend…But we all know that Roy can get to that point of annoyance where you just have can't take it anymore. And I mean to the point where the only one who can stand him is the one and only, Green Arrow, because to him, practically everything's a joke or a standup comedy…(well, at least that's what Bats complained about).

"Ro~bin!" Zatanna called.

"Umm, uhh, Zatanna?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"I- -"

"Come on guys, gather up around the T.V.! Wally and Artemis finally came into an agreement!" A cheerful M'gann announced.

"You heard M'gann! Let's go!" I stormed-off and sat next to Sofía before Artemis had Wally Artemis had the chance to sit next to her. "Hey, are you okay?" I whispered to Sofía's neck…(and before you think of anything wrong, let me remind you that I'm 13 and she's 15…and by that, I mean that, well…..she's physically taller than me….)

"…" she glared like me, just like Bats would. It's very frightening having to acknowledge that the death-sentencing look on her face is similar or exact as Bruce's. "So, M'gann, what movie shall we be watching?" she looked away.

What's gotten into her? She's never treated me so coldly like this since her arrival. One minute she's sharing a grin with me, and the next she gives me the stare of death! Is she on her period? Because I'm quite sure it wasn't anything I said, because I didn't say anything. :/

"We'll be watching Artemis' pick, titled: The Dead and the Lifeless. It's about some creatures called _zombies_, which come out from their resting places and eat people." M'gann said cheerfully, oblivious to the fact that she practically told us the whole movie in just two sentences.

"We should've gone with my choice…" Wally whined as he sat on the floor. "Oww! My butt..." Apparently someone forgot the beating that they received for trying to flirt with the hand-to-hand combat instructor.

"Hey, Artemis, can I sit next to Robin?" I heard Zatanna's voice.

"Sure thing Zatanna." Artemis stood up from the couch and allowed Zatanna to sit next to me.

Shit! I totally forgot about her! Damn it! Now what do I do? What do I do? I can feel the aster unite with the '_**dis**_' prefix. The situation's becoming too, I hate to say it…but it's becoming too _**over**_whelming! Curse the prefixes! I just have become whelmed! To be whelmed…That's sounds easy…But it's not! Damn it, I'm losing my cool! Well who wouldn't?! With Roy being a flirt to Sofía; Having Zatanna, my future girlfriend, being too worried about me; Sofía's mad at me for some reason, and Zatanna's following/ wants to be with me everywhere I go! All of this thinking is too much! "I can't take it anymore! I should've stayed back at the mansion!"

"What?!" Zatanna asked both angry and confused.

"Oh, shit! Shit! Shit! Now I've done it!" I thought to myself as a deep silence took over the room. You could only hear the sound waves that the plasma television emitted. Everyone had a confused look on their faces. Even the emotionless Superboy stared at me in confusion. This is great! I lost my cool, and let everyone know how I feel. In a way I feel like I've failed Batman when it comes to 'not showing your true emotions'. Yeah…..too late, and they are still staring at me. Gosh, what the heck's wrong with me?!

"Robin, is something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" Sofía asked in a worried tone.

Oh, now she's worried about me? What happened to the death stare? (Maybe she is on her period). "No, I don't!" I responded pissed-off.

But that still doesn't change anything! I guess? "Damn it, I'm going crazy again!"

"Do you want us to call Black Canary? She is a professional psychologist. Maybe she could help you with your problems." Asked a very shocked M'gann.

I don't know what to reply back. I'm just as shocked as they are. "No, I don't! And don't even dare call her!" I yell back. Honestly, what _is_ wrong with me lately?!

"Don't yell at M'gann like that!" Superboy said angrily.

"It's okay, Connor. There's no need for you to get angry. I'm quite sure Robin didn't mean to yell." Said Miss M, trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry Miss M." I apologize. "I'll be cooling off in my room. Please don't disturb me." I said, storming out of the room with mixed emotions.

...

That was very odd, especially for him. He definitely is facing an inner conflict. But I'm quite sure that it was the way I stared at him, and the way I acted with him during these last minutes….

"Someone's been doing too much research on the Joker." Wally said in a sarcastic tone, as we all heard Robin slam the door of his room.

"Wally, you shouldn't be joking around like that, especially when your best friend is in trouble." Kaldur scolded Wally.

"And for a door slam to be heard all the way hear from the dormitories, means that he's really troubled." Artemis added.

"I'll go and talk to him." Zatanna said as she stood up.

"It is best not to. You heard what he said. He doesn't want to be left alone. And alone he shall be." I told Zatanna.

"How can you say that?! Can't you see he's asking for help?!" She added.

"Sit and wait. Trust me; I've been living with him ever since I arrived to the States. He'll calm down faster if he's left alone."

"I know I bother the kid and all, but are you sure about that, Sofía?" Roy asked worried.

"Positive." I crossed my arms. "There's not much that we can do for him, except to leave him alone."

"We shall do as Sofía says." Said Kaldur. "If that's what she has analyzed from living with Robin, then we have no other choice but to do as the same as to what she has observed during her stay. It is an order." He said firmly. "M'gann, you may please insert the disc into the television."

"Okay." Said M'gann as she inserted the DVD into the T.V.

"Sofía, are you okay? You seem very worried." Roy whispered as he placed his arm around me and pulled me to his chest to make the conversation more private.

I couldn't help but to feel guilty about what just happened. Especially now, that I just lied to the whole Team. "Yes, I'm fine. Of course I'm only worried about Robin, just like everyone else." I whispered back.

"Good to know." He leaned as if he was to kiss me, but he didn't. Instead he pulled me in closer, lips to ears, almost like cuddling. "You truly are a witch, now aren't you?" he kept on whispering.

"I have no time for your stupid flirting?" I whispered back, trying to break free from his arms.

"Let's just say, that I've been given the task of being your second guardian angel. So, don't let your dark roots show just yet, gorgeous."

"Who said anything that I was going to."

* * *

**A.N:**Hi guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded a new chapter since forever, but I began college on August, and couldn't find time to write with all the college work and studying. I'll try to submit the next chapters weekly. So, I hope all of you can forgive me! ^^ And I really hope all of you enjoyed this chapter as I did writing it! I dedicated so much to it! x'D

*Acts mature* But yes, hope you guys liked it, and remember to comment just know if I'm doing good or not! Also, I know I haven't described Sofia's physical appearance (I remembered that someone commented on it) , but the thing is when I created the story I didn't have much of a rough sketch as to how she looks like and her uniform. But now I do, and I thought of leaving it for a much later on chapter, in which it would make more sense as to describe her! Hehe ^^!

Anyways, I have to go sleep! Ja~ne!~~ :D 3


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Actions Part II.**_

_**Mount Justice**_

_**June 21 19:30**_

**Dick's POV**

I slam the door and lock myself inside of my room. I walk towards my bed, remove my black shades, and throw myself across the bed as careless as I can be. I take a deep breath, but I can only manage to suffocate myself within the bed's sheets. So, I turn around and lay on my back with my feet dangling from the bed as I stare the venting shutter above my head. I rewind every event that I've gone through today. Especially the ones that have led me to isolate myself from the rest….

Ugh! This is so frustrating! Just thinking about it makes me even madder! I just know that what happened today is going to make it to Bruce's ears. This is very bad, because I feel like I've failed him when it came to containing my strongest emotions. Or maybe he'll feel like he has failed…I'm his protégé after all.

I still don't understand why I acted like I did today. I even yelled at Miss M…Well, maybe it's because I was too over protective with Sofía. But that only explains part of it, not the whole thing…Of course Roy was the one who provoked the anger to rise within me. So, that makes two reasons. It's a bit clearer now, but I'm still in the 'dead-end zone'…I'll just stop thinking about it, because it is making me even more angry than before. So, I'll just shut my eyes and drift off…

"Whoa!" I heard someone exclaim, as they landed on me before I could even open my eyes.

"Ouch!" We both exclaimed from the pain caused from our foreheads hitting each other's.

I open my eyes, and to my surprise it was Sofía. I know she's capable of going through venting systems, and I'm quite sure that this isn't her first time…but how did she manage to locate my room through the Mountain's venting system?! She's only been like three or four times! And I doubt she has a copy of the Mount Justice's venting system!

"What are you doing in here?! I said I wanted to be alone! And how did you manage to get here through the venting system?! Not even I know how to get through the system without the map!

**Sofía's POV**

"I memorized the whole place, so getting through its venting system is quite easy." With that said, I open my eyes and meet with his. "It's a little trick my father taught me."

"I see…" He responded. "But last time I checked, I was the one who would always drop from the ceiling." He smirked.

"True...but that doesn't mean that I can't do the same." I got off, and sat next to him.

"Hmm...You're right. But next time, make sure the landing is perfect." He sat on his bed.

"Anyways," I said as I crossed my arms, "I did not come here to take gymnastics 101 with you. I came to check on you. You really had me worried back there. It's not like you to show your emotions in public, nor to lose your steam like that."

Dick crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, so now you care about me, huh?" He said angrily at me. "After you treated me like if I meant nothing to you."

"What do you mean?"

"'What do you mean?'" Dick said, mocking me. "I asked you if you were okay; and then you ignored me like trash..." He lowered his head as his voice softened.

His words stung my heart. He's right; I did treat him like trash.

"Dick, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do so."

"So, you _are_ in your days, aren't you?" He wondered.

"..." I stare at him. "No, Richard. I am not."

"It was one of my suspicions. Since girls do get bipolar when it's that time of- -"

"I know what happens, Dick. There's no need to explain it." I stand on the floor. "C'mon, let's go join the rest of the team."

"So, this means that you're polar now, right?"

"Yes, I'm polar." I smiled.

"Good to hear." Dick smiled and did not hesitate to give me a hug. "But why were you mad at me?"

"Why were _you_ mad at _me_?" I crossed my arms.

"Okay, how about we don't answer each other's questions. Agree?"

"Agreed."

"Aha, I knew I knew that would find you here!" Our hearts stopped when we heard Roy's voice coming from the venting system.

He dropped down from where I entered, landing perfectly on to Dick's bed. "You shouldn't take advantage of children for selfish reasons, Sofia."

"I'm not a child!" Dick yelled furiously at Roy.

"Advantage? What are you talking about, Roy?" I asked confused.

"You sneaked away from the entertainment room. And knowing that you were trained in the ancient style of ninjas, you took the venting system and dropped down." He got off from the bed and separated me from Dick. "Most probably _on_ him, am I right?"

"Well that is true, but" I blushed "I didn't land on him because I wanted to. It was because when I was going to get change positions, I accidentally fell down on top of him."

"Then it's a good thing that I decided to drop down when I did." Roy was now squeezing me between his arms and hands a small, squared and thin package to Dick. "We wouldn't want to have some unexpected - -"

"What is this by the way?" Dick asked Roy.

"That's a condom." Roy replied "Hasn't Bruce given you _the talk_?" Roy replied.

"Well, I know how babies are made because of biology class, but he's never given me _the talk_."

"Can we change the subject..." I struggled to get out of Roy's arms. "Please?!"

"You can keep that one. I have more in my wallet."

"I'm not sure," Dick worried. "It's just that, if Bruce finds out that I have _this_, he'll...he'll...I actually don't know what he'll do..." Dick kept staring at the shiny package. "A year ago, when Bruce, Alfred and I were having breakfast together, I decided to ask him what sex was because I would hear about it from other students in school...he choked on his banana nut muffin. Alfred immediately handed him a glass of water."

"Did he say anything he say anything afterwards?" Both me and Roy asked at the same time, as Roy patted my head.

"He said that it shouldn't concern me. But a week later I asked Wally what it was, and he explained it to me. He even showed me a video of it, but he never explained to me what condoms were."

Roy and I stared at each other in shock.

"And the rest, I learned it through biology books." He smiled. "And yes, that even includes how to deliver a baby" He chuckled.

"You guys, we should get going now." I said before being interrupted by Roy.

"Well, I was going to give you the talk but I guess that there's no need to tell you now. But..." He begins to caress my neck with his hand. "How about I give _you_ the talk?"

"Not as long as I'm in the same room as her, Roy!" Dick pulled me away.

"I wasn't talking about _that_ talk, Dick." Roy grinned. "She knows which _talk_ I'm talking about."

"Okay, now I'm confused." Dick added.

"Let's head back to the entertainment room and enjoy movie night." I stare at Roy. "Without any inconveniences."

"Fine by me." Roy grinned.

_**Mount Justice: Entertainment room**_

_**June 21, 21: 20**_

Everyone was watching the movie that Artemis. Wally and Artemis sat on the floor enjoying the blood and gore that the horror movie displayed like two little anxious little kids on Christmas. Superboy had his right arm wrapped around M'gann as she hid her face in his chest, letting out a screech when the scene would get too scary. Zatanna had her arms wrapped around Dick's left arm. Zatanna would turn to him when she would get scared, but he would squeeze my hand when he got scared. On my right sat Roy. He had his left arm placed on my shoulders. I would say something about it, but knowing him, he would just pull me closer and his grip would become tougher to escape from. He's like quicksand: the more you struggle to get out, the harder is to escape.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Tough**_

_**Mount Justice**_

_**June 28, 15:25**_

_**Sofia's POV**_

"Recognize. Batman. 0-2." Said the computer.

We all rushed to the zeta tube from which Batman arrived through. Everyone was confused as to why the Dark Knight came to Mount Justice without letting us know beforehand. He would never show any facial expressions, but you could definitely tell that something was disturbing him.

"Not on my watch..." he told himself, as he passed by Aqualad and gripped Dick's wrist.

"I swear on my life that I haven't hacked the Mountain's system again!" Dick said terrified. But Batman did't seem to care.

He passed through Superboy and Miss M before he could grip my wrist. Now _I_ was terrified. "What's going on?!" I asked worried, awainting our punishment for who-knows-what we did.

"Both of you are coming back with me to the mansion. As for the rest of you, Black Canary will be arriving shortly to pick you up, except for Aqualad. Aquaman will come for you." Batman said as he walked towards the zeta tube from which he came through before leaving with us in hand.

_**Gotham City**_

_**Wayne Manor**_

_**June 28, 15:30**_

We arrive at the Bat Cave, where Alfred was awaiting our arrival. He gave us each a small bowl of freshly cut fruit snacks with a warm smile. Dick and I stared at each other, both surprised and shocked as we try to comprehend everything that's been happening.

"Alfred, you know the drill: watch over them while I'm gone." Said Batman.

"Of course, Master Bruce." replied Alfred.

"As for you two, if you even _dare_ think of leaving this mansion, and by that I mean walk, teleport, or transport yourself out of this building in any type of vehicle, you'll be severely punished for your attempts of escaping. There will be no TV, no electronics, and no internet until I get back. You two will assisting Alfred during the time being. Don't ask any questions, and obey Alfred at all times. Got that?" His stare pierced through us.

"Y-Yes, Sir.!" We replied with terror and doubt creeping on our voices.

He walked backwards to the end of the zeta tube. He gave us a final stab with his stern eyes before leaing us with Alfred, signaling us that we should think a thousand times before even having the thought of escaping the mansion for whatever-ides that would pop in our heads. Alfred pats our heads and smiles kindly at Batman. In a matter of seconds, Batman's gone.

"W-What was _that_ all about?" Dick asked Alfred.

"Very tough love." Alfred replied with a smile still on his face. "Now come on you two, let's go up to the mansion." He gave a light pat on our shoulders to bring us back into the world. "And remember to stay within the mansion, please."

"W-What's going on?" I asked Alfred, confused.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just some Leaguer stuff that Master Bruce has to take care of, that's all." Alfred replied.

"But that doesn't explain why we were - -" Alfred cut me off.

"We should be getting on the elevator."

"Alfred, what's going on?" Dick asked with a serious look on his face.

Alfred looked at us with a straight face. "What were two out of the three rules that Master Bruce established for both of you for stay?" He pushed us all the way into the elevator.

Normally, Alfred would give us some brief info about Batman's missions (which later leads to both me and Dick to disobey Batman, for good reasons of course). But for Alfred not to tells any information regarding everything that's happening means that something really bad's about to happen and Batman doesn't want to us to be involved in any part of it. But why? Is it truely that bad or...

"Will Bruce be okay?" Dick asked Alfred with sadness in his voice, as he held my hand.

We arrive at the mansion. Alfred gently places his hands on our shoulders and leads us out of the elevator from behind.

"Master Bruce may be a human," said Alfred "but he always deffies the odds, Master Richard."

_**No one's POV**_

_**Rhode Island**_

_**June 20,**_ _**16:00**_

"I can sense it!" said Klarion the Witch Boy eagerly. "C'mon! Check! Check!" He laughed as he laid on the transparent red platform created from his magic. Staring down from above the streets filled with terrified civilians.

"Calm down," said a man with a Spanish accent. "Let them panic some more." The man grinned.

His short white hair was combed to the back, with a short-boxed styled beard to match. You could definitely tell that he was in his late 50s or early 60s. He wore a formal morning suit that consisted of a black tail coat, black and grey hickory striped trousers, a grey waistcoat, and a red ascot and handkerchief. As he carried a cane completely made out of gold in his left hand.

"Someone, help us!" You could hear a person yell from the mob of screams, trying to get away from the demonic summonings.

"Master Sorcerer, you truly _do_ live up to your legacy." Kralion smirked. "Whoops, I totally forgot that we're here to search for your legacy." He laughed as Master Sorcerer crossed his arms, angered by Klarion's comment.

Master Sorcerer placed his hands in front of him. His eyes glowed dark blue, as his hands formed an energy ball. In a matter of seconds, he had killed everyone within a mile.

"Why did you kill them? Weren't you going to scan their brains, or whatever you do?" Klarion asked confussed. "Not that I'm complaining about this beautiful scenery.

"My demonic summonings have already done it for me."

"So, the person's not here then?"

"Not within this region. Let's go check the other regions of the state."

"Awe, don't you want to keep terrorizing these petty humans?" Klerion complained. "Just use that mental spell on them. You'll be able to scan the whole state of Rhode Island with ease."

"That spell involves high concentration. You would have to watch my back." Master Sorcerer paused. "Besides, we got company." He created a forcefield shielding both him and Klarion from a yellow beam of light. "We meet again, Doctor Fate..."

"Give it up Master Sorcerer!" Batman said from below, throwing a batarang at him.

Master Sorcerer catches the batarang with his right hand and broke it.

"Watch out Master Sorcerer!" said Klarion sarcastically. "The puny bat's here!" He began laughing. "I can't believe that the Justice League sent a powerless human to fight against. It's both insulting and pathetic. Go, run along and have the Joker paint your face."

Batman squinted his eyes, annoyed by Klarion's comment.

"Klarion, I need you to take care of them for me. I'll go and begin the search spell. Make sure you don't get caught." said Master Sorcerer.

"By them, or your spell?" Klarion asked.

"Both...Hasta luego." Master Sorcerer disappeared.

"Hehehe, wicked! Come Teekl!" Klarion smiled ear-to-ear as he jumped from the platform to the street, making it shake with his magic. "Let the chaos begin!" he laughed as he shot energy blasts from his hands in every direction.

Doctor Fate shoots back at Kalrion from a far as Batman tries to hit him physically Between the the magic attacks thrown by both Klarion and Doctor Fate as Batman threw his batarngs and hits, an arrow appeared out of nowhere. Klarion catches it in his left hand, and threw an energy blast in the direction it came from. Another arrow was thrown, but this one missed him landing inches away from Teekl. This one came from the opposite direction from which the first one was thrown.

"So, we got ourselves two ar..." Kalrion paused as he heard a beeping sound coming from the second arrow, while Batman was about to kick him.

"Teekl!" Klarion yelled, creating a magic bubble around his familiar as the arrow created a strong explosion.

"Did you blow up his cat?" you could hear Green Arrow's voice through the thick cloud of dust that was in the air, preventing them from seeing anything. "Red Arrow!? Doctor Fate!? Batman!?" He kept on yelling.

"Green Arrow, use your ear communicator..." said Red Arrow through Green Arrow's communicator.

"Oh, right. Copy that." Green Arrow replied through his communicator and later coughed. "Damn, this cloud is too thick. You should have gone with a less destructive arrow..."

Red Arrow sighed. "...Is everyone okay?"

"I'm okay. I'm just searching for any trace of Klarion's magic." replied Doctor Fate. "I'm above the cloud of dust. Over."

"Batman?" asked Green Arrow. "You there? Are you okay?"

"Copy. My body's in a bit of shock from the blast, but I'm alright. Over." Batman replied.

"Any trace of Klarion, Batman?" asked Red Arrow.

Batman paused "My vision enhancer aren't functioning...Over."

Red Arrow sighs "I should have used a less destructive arrow..."

"You don't say!" Green Arrow said sarcastically, as Red Arrow growled through the communicator.

"Ahahahahahahahahaaaaaa!" Klarion's laughter could be heard from all places. "Be careful _he-roes_! Ahahahahaha!"

"Oh, no!" Doctor Fate said through the communicators. "The- -"

_**Gotham City**_

_**Wayne Manor**_

_**June 28, 17:55**_

_**Sofía's POV**_

As focus too much on the plates beautiful detail, I end up loosing my grip on the expensive plate that I was drying. The plate shatters into pieces once it hits the ground. "I'm very sorry, Alfred!"

"Don't worry about it, Ms Sofía. I'll sweep it up." said Alfred.

"One less plate to organize? Definitely feeling the aster!" Dick said happily.

Dick, Alfred and me were in the mansions kitchen. Me and Dick were cleaning and organizing the kitchen to (as it felt) military standards: By size, color, shape, label, and spotless, while Alfred supervised us. Dick was the one who organized as I cleaned them. According to Alfred, we have two more chores (this being the third chore) to do that **Master Bruce** left for us to do. They call it chores, but we call it punishment...

"So, Alfred, can we have a break after we finish this chore?" Dick whined as Alfred swept the the shattered pieces from the floor.

"I don't why not, Master Richard. Both of you have been working very hard." Alfred smiled, throwing away the shattered plate.

"Yes! Finally!" Dick yelled as he hugged me, almost crying from happiness.

We all hear the phone ring, and pause for a moment. Alfred, walks to the telephone and answers it.

"Wayne Manor. This is Alfred speaking."

Dick and I look at each other (still hugging) and then back to Alfred.

"Hmm?...What? But how?..." Alfred began to worry. "Hold on." He backs away from the phone for a couple of seconds, and takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "H-Hello?" He stutters. "A-Are you still there?"

Both me and Dick look at each other again, very worried about what we're hearing at the moment.

"Yes, I'll be heading there now...And what about Master Richard and Ms. Sofía?...Okay...See you later, bye..."

"Was that Bruce on the phone?" Dick asked.

"No. That was Mr. Barry Allen." Alfred replied.

"What did he say?"

Alfred paused for a moment and stared at us.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Close**_

_**Rhode Island Hostpital**_

_**June 28, 18:37**_

_**Sofía's POV**_

Alfred, Dick and me arrived at the hospital. Before we got off from the car, Alfred locked the doors, took out a pair of shades out from the inside of his coat. "Before we leave the car, I request that you two should cover your faces. Mr. Barry Allen will be the one escorting us to floor in which Master Bruce is along with the other three who were injured." Said Alfred. "I can't risk exposing your secret identities." He added.

Dick took out his shades and placed them on as Alfred handed him a cap.

I messed up my perfectly brushed bangs to cover my face, and wore my jacket's hood.

We left the car and as we walked towards the hospital's doors, we see Barry Allen waiting for us there. He took us inside of the hospital, and led us to the elevator. Once we entered the elevator, he opened a secret compartment in the elevator's wall, pushed the button that it contained, and closed it.

I look to my left and Dick had removed his black shades. He had his vision focused on the ground, whipping his tears with his hoodie's long sleeve, still in shock over the tragic news that Alfred told us ever since we left the mansion.

Batman, Doctor Fate, Green Arrow and Red Arrow were on a mission to stop Klarion and Master Sorcerer from terrorizing the state of Rhode Island. Now Bruce, Oliver, and Roy are hospitalized in critical condition. All of them were found in a coma as well as nearby civilians. The only one who barely resisted the attack was Doctor Fate, with 50% damage. The more I keep thinking about Bruce, Oliver, and Roy the more my heart breaks.

I place my arm around Dick's shoulders, trying to hold back the tears. In an instant, Dick wraps his arms tightly around me, bursting into tears. I wrap my arms around him, and can't help but to cry in silence, as I pass my hand through his hair.

The doors of the elevator open. I wipe off Dick's tears with my hands, with him later putting on his shades. He takes a deep breath, and holds my hand as we step out of the elevator. There, Superman, Martian Manhunter, and the Crimson Ninja were waiting in the hallway.

At first I thought that I was hallucinating, but I'm not. There he stood in his famous uniform: a traditional, crimson ninja outfit with the word _'Shinobi'_ written in black on his sleeves, and two black weapon's pouches on his hips. His crimson mask covered only the lower part of his face. He also wore a black chest protector and shoulder pads, and below the knee-black boots.

The Crimson Ninja comes forth, lowers his mask and hugs us both. He has a straight face on, but I know he's as hurt as we are. Bruce and Oliver are very good friends with my father. Exactly how long they've been friends, I do not know. But Oliver would always joke that they've been friends since pre-historic times.

"How are they?" Alfred asked.

"It's difficult to explain. They're under some sort of spell." said Superman, as Doctor Fate came out from the second room from the right. "What are you doing out hear? You're supposed to stay inside of your room." Superman said to Doctor Fate.

"Hmm, what?" Nabu asked confused. "Wh-Where am I again, Sir?"

Superman sighed. "You're at the hospital, Nabu. You're supposed to stay in the room, remember?" Superman walked towards Nabu, pushed him into his room and closed the door. "Barry, I need you to get Green Lantern down here, now."

"Which Green Lantern?" Barry asked as Nabu passed through the wall, asking for Superman's name.

"Hal." Superman answered. "Nabu, just stay inside your room, please..." He sighed.

"Okay, but who are you again?" Nabu asked, still confused.

"Superman." He responded as he pushed Nabu back into his room.

"Okay." said Barry as he left to call Green Lantern.

"Though, Nabu's the only one who still, in a way, has his conscious, has loss of memory. Wonder Woman believes that Nabu may have tried to shield him and the others, but was unable to perform the shielding spell on time." Superman said.

"But only Batman received strange marks on his neck." Said Martian Manhunter.

"Strange marks?" Alfred asked.

"As far as I know, those markings are magic seals." We heard a woman's voice come from down the hall. "Hello Alfred, Richard, Sofía."

"Hello, Wonder Woman." said Alfred.

Wonder Woman and Black Canary stood next to us. You could tell that Black Canary was devastated by the way that she stared at us.

"Hello." Dick and I replied.

"Any luck in finding out what spell was used on them?" My father asked Wonder Woman.

"I'm sorry." Wonder Woman replied. "All I know is that it's a very advance and ancient technique."

"Thank you very much, Wonder Woman." My father said.

"Alfred, I would like to visit Bruce…" Dick said in a toned-down voice.

"Right this way." My father said as he led us to Bruce's room.

Once there, he opened the door. And there he was stretched out on the hospital bed attached to a machine with tubes running in and out of him. Everyone entered except for me. My legs wouldn't move from where I stood no matter how much I wanted to. There's something wrong here, and it's preventing me from moving.

Wonder Woman walked up next to Bruce's bed "These are the marks…" she said as she touched his neck.

"Hmm?" My father noticed that I had stayed behind at the door. He walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I know it's difficult to see him like this…"

I stared at Bruce and tried to walk towards him. But as I did I began to feel like if I was set on fire from the inside. I tried to breathe in deeply to calm myself but it doesn't work. My vision redirected to the marks on Bruce's neck against my will as the burning sensation became too intense for me to handle. My eyes close automatically and I start to hyperventilate.

"Sofía, relax!" My father hugged me and as he did, I began to scream. Everyone was trying to calm me down, and the more they tried, the louder I yelled. But here's the thing, I wasn't in control of my own body. Something else was…

_**Dick's POV**_

"Soph! Calm down!" I grabbed her by the shoulders as she tried to escape from the Crimson Ninja and tried to back away from him. "Soph, please! He'll be okay, trust me!" I told her as I grabbed her left wrist but she shook me off with great strength. This caused me to fall backwards on the ground, making me hit my head against the bed's metal bars.

"Sofía! Please stop!" said Wonder Woman as she held both of Sofía's shoulders, but she still keeps on screaming.

I make an attempt at standing up but I fall back down to the ground. I look at her eyes, and for some strange reason her green eyes are now glowing a bright sapphire.

"Alfred, get Richard out of here. You two should head home now." The Crimson Ninja said as he looked at Bruce. "That bastard…" he muttered. "This is not good…not good at all."

"But Sir, what about- -" Alfred was cut off.

"I'll take her to Gotham later." The Crimson Ninja struggled to calm Soph. "Just get going!"

Alfred, confused, agreed and did as the Crimson Ninja told him to, and we left…

_**London, England**_

_**June 28, 19:20**_

_**No one's POV**_

With eyes closed, Master Sorcerer sat in the middle of a magic pentagram that glowed dark purple while his body was engulfed in green flames. Four men wearing black cloaks stood on the north, south, east and west of the pentagram with their arms stretched to their sides.

"Ah, I have finally found you!" Master Sorcerer grinned, "After 15 goddamn years." He opened his eyes that glowed bright sapphire. "Bruce…" he chuckled. "You fucking dog..."

Master Sorcerer stood up from the floor as his eyes turned green. The green flames that were engulfing him disappeared revealing no damage at all. The four men lower their arms, and the pentagram stops glowing.

"So, should we go now?" Klarion removed his cloak's hood.

"There's no need to do so, Klarion. It would be too obvious." Master Sorcerer responded.

"Aww! But I really wanted to destroy ties today!" Klarion laughed.

"Though I appreciate your help, Klarion, I would like to destroy them myself." Master Sorcerer said as he walked out of the pentagram. "That, or leave the job to one of my three sons." He stared at the other three men in the room. "So, which one of you three is up for the job?"

"I will, father." One the three men stood forward.

"Good to hear, Andrés" Master Sorcerer grinned.

* * *

**AN:** So, yeah...I'M FINALLY BACK AND FREE OF COLLEGE! :D Finally! T_T Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even though I feel like I did a sloppy job xP. I know that I owe you guys a lot of chapters, but I'll be posting new chapter every week. :) Take care guys!~


End file.
